Talk:Time-Weaver Elaina/@comment-26120414-20180427202720/@comment-26361493-20180428220107
I don't think it's a bad idea at all... I mean, let's be honest for a second in here and think about it for a while... Elaina is from the old Unit, even though that she's going to get OE, for her to be usable again is near 0 since she's going to be predicted waste of time and efforts due to her being a Legacy and not the newest one. I mean, you can make it like Allanon but that's not what's supposed to be happened in here right? From the standing view of timeline of the batch itself, Elaina and Grandt is might be the first Unit to receive 7* which is like.... 2 - 4 years ago? I don't know... Which means it's an old Unit while Eneroth is relatively new since they were released during OE era and the first one to get OE is none other than Azurai, Korzan's Father which the story at that time still on the progress, makes them lucky to be enhanced since it's still thinkable... Like I said, the timeline is pretty much strict...I remember the timeline would be pretty much like this: -6* Elaina and Grandt: The first one to receive 6* on the Global version and entered JP version several years later along with their 7*, but before their 7* form is out, Elaina and Grandt was supposedly to be 6*.... The 7* came along with a continuance from Raid Battle... If I'm not mistaken, the material at that time is on Rank 4, maybe? which is pretty much hasn't been released and then several months later it's released and a couples month again then Elaina and Grandt got their 7* AFTER 7* of the Six Heroes and several Units of it is out. The point is... Elaina and Grandt is the first one to receive 7* but before that, they're supposed to stop at 6*. -Athensphere Batch: We know that the first one would be Ultor and Zedus and it was stopped at 6* too before GUMI gradually put them all up one at the time along with their GQ and such, They were appeared after the incident of Elaina and Grandy which if I remember is, that one of the enemies from Athensphere is kinda broken loose and rampaging Grand Gaia and the time rift itself? Dunno, it's been so long... The first one that got 7* is Ultor and the angelic one ( I forgot her name...), while the last one is Andaria and Zedus which followed up by Avant and that's pretty much a downhill fot GUMI's Zedus... Maybe that's the reason why they separate it? -Eneroth Batch: The last and the least one who's touching the era of OE while some of them still got 5* form. If I want to be honest, Athensphere supposed to be the oldest of all them all since they were start from 4* form and not 5* like Elaina and Grandt, but hey first comes, serve first.... Sorry to be a nerdy or kinda annoying, it's just like, the point is.... Elainan and Grandt to followed up certain elements like evolved from the old one will be kinda wasting their time since both of them will not gonna get use thus making their works irrelevant in the first place....